Dynamics vs. Psychedelics
Dynamics vs. Psychedelics is the seventh episode of Double Dare. Opening Round (Dress-Up) One player had to fully dress their partner with pants, a shirt, a tie, a jacket, and a hat. Russ fully dressed Jen first, awarding the Dynamics $20. Introducing the Contestants Dynamics Russ swims, plays soccer, and runs the track while Jen plays Lacrosse and the clarinet. Psychedelics Alex enjoys skateboarding while Christy plays the piano. Questions A Physical Challenge A (Indy 500) Russ had to ride a tricycle around three cones to Jen, who will then ride it back the way Russ came to win $40. Given thirty seconds of time, the Dynamics completed this physical challenge in twenty seconds, giving them $40. Questions B Toss-Up (Hat Toss) One player from each team had to catch two ping pong balls thrown by their partner in their hat. Jen successfully threw two balls in Russ's hat, awarding the Dynamics $40. Questions C Physical Challenge B (Bubble Hoop) Alex had to blow bubbles while Christy had to fan them to get one through the hoop to win $80. Christy was unable to fan any of the bubbles that Alex blew through the hoop, giving the Dynamics $80. Questions D Mad Hatters' Consolation Prizes Just for playing, Alex and Christy left with a month supply of Bubble Yum bubble gum, Nickelodeon Green Slime shampoo, and Hug-a-World backpacks. Obstacle Course Obstacle 1 (Tire Swing) One player had to grab a green tire, swing over, and grab the orange flag to win a Garfield telephone made by Tyco. Obstacle 2 (Sundae Slide) One player had to climb a slide covered in chocolate syrup, climb up onto the raised platform, slide down the spiral slide landing in a vat of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and butterscotch and grab the orange flag to win a $100 Toys "R" Us gift certificate. Obstacle 3 (Syrup Canal) One player had to make their way through a pool of lime syrup and grab the orange flag attached to a white rod to win a Galaxy skateboard. Obstacle 4 (Inside Out) Helena and Jeremy had to pop one of the three balloons and find the orange flag in one of them to win bicycles made by Ross Bicycles Incorporated. Obstacle 5 (The Tank) One player had to grab the orange flag and leap across a tank full of Styrofoam peanuts to win a Bushnell astronomical telescope. Obstacle 6 (The Lift) One player had to get on the lowered side of the see-saw with the other player landing in a vat of whipped cream, nuts, cherries and butterscotch. The first player will be pushed up to grab the orange flag to win a CD player made by Fisher Electronics. Obstacle 7 (Wall Climb) One player had to climb a short wall and grab the orange flag to win a VCR made by Sharp Corporation. Obstacle 8 (The Recipe Tire Run) One player had to grab cake ingredients from each colored tire and grab the orange flag to win a vacation and stay at the Buena Vista Palace. Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Loss